I Get Off
by InsuperableMisnomer
Summary: I get off on you, getting off on me. Give you what you want, but nothing is for free. It's a give and take kind of love we make. When the line is crossed I get off.


"So how was school today?" Clare's mother asks her as the family is finishing up dinner.

"Same as always." Clare sighs. She was so bored with her life. At school, she had a perfect record and perfect grades. She didn't have many friends due to the fact that she was prone to being painfully shy and because she always had a her nose in a book.

"That's good, hun." Her mother replies, obviously not listening. She turns her focus onto Clare's step brother, Jake, a year older than Clare, and begins to question him about his class presidency, about how the school newspaper was going, about the garden club, and about his obnoxiously perky, perfect girlfriend, Katie.

Clare tunes everything out, the conversation getting more dull by the minute. Clare picks at her food until the appropriate time she can be excused. She finds this part of her day the most anticipated.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she finally enters her bedroom. Looking down at her oh to innocent school clothes, she stands near her closet preparing to change. A minute later, she is wearing lacy black undergarments under a deep purple tank top and the shortest shorts she could find. Nevermind the fact that it's late fall, she wouldn't be going out tonight anyway. She can't stop grinning as she plucks the headband out of her hair and shakes out her long curls, attempting to give them a sexy, wild look.

She checks the clock on her night table and she estimates that she has roughly ten minutes left. At her vanity, she takes off her glasses and applies waterproof eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. She smiles with her cherry red lips, checking to see if she had any smudges on her teeth.

She walks into her bathroom an out of the corner of her eye, she spots the long black car, just on the other side of the glass sitting across the street, engine running.

_You don't know that I know, you watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me, and then I come undone_

_And I could close the curtain, but this is too much fun_

She can't help but smirk at the fact that he has been here the past three nights. In her free time, she likes to imagine that he is the boy she saw in her dream after the first night he was here.

She slowly raises her shirt over her head, thinking of that first night. Her mother had cleaned the windows that day and forgot to close the curtains that usually covered them. Clare had been preparing to take her shower and didn't notice. When she stepped out, she saw the car drive away.

As she bends over, making a big show of shimmying out of her shorts, she thinks of the second night. She had come in to take another shower around the same time as the previous day with the intent of putting an end to everything by closing those curtains, but when she entered the bathroom, she saw the same car as the night before. He had returned just to see her. Suddenly, she couldn't bare the thought of disappointing him in such a way. She remembers how shyly she undressed and how quickly she hopped into the shower.

Clare straightens her spine and looks at her lacy black push up bra and her matching thong. Her mother would just die if she knew that her daughter owned such undergarments. Clare begins posing in her mirror, slightly for herself but mostly for Him. She knows most people wouldn't understand, but He has given her so much more confidence than she had before.

Last night, she had lingered naked longer and didn't try to hide anything like she had the night before. She still had avoided looking out the window.

_There's so much left unspoken between the two of us_

_It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch_

_You could say I'm different and maybe I'm a freak,_

_But I know how to twist you to bring you to your knees_

Tonight, however, was different. She took a big breath before turning around and facing the window. She reached behind her and pointedly stared at the driver's window of the car. Unfortunately, that window was tinted so she couldn't actually make eye contact with this man, but she felt that she was making the connection with him. She unhooked the clasp, and the bra fell from her torso. In the back of her mind, Clare worried that someone out there would see her. She only wanted Him to see.

She moved after a moment to turn on the faucet and adjusted her water so it was hot enough to cause steam. She slipped her panties off and stepped behind the glass door.

She starts thinking of the boy from her dreams again. She pictured his long dark hair falling in his deep green eyes. She imagines his broad shoulders and toned muscles on his thin body. She wonders how it would feel to have his arms wrapped around her in an intense, passionate embrace. The image of his lips floats through her mind and she feels herself kissing them.

These thoughts make her clench her thighs together. She had never really been turned on before. She hadn't even had a boyfriend before. The more she tried to not think of this fantasy boy, the more she could fabricate the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. Breaking her thoughts, clare tasted blood. She hadn't even realized that she was biting her lip.

_I get off on you, getting off on me_

_Give you what you want, but nothing is for free_

_It's a give and take kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed, I get off_

_I get off_

She didn't want to injure herself further so she allowed her instincts to take over. She needed to be touched. If not by her mystery boy, then by herself. Her hand crept in between her thighs. She began to picture this boy touching himself in his car. He was thinking about her beautifully curvy and enjoying every minute of it. When Clare thinks of this, she gains the courage to take two fingers and start rubbing the place in front of her opening.

As her thoughts grew less innocent, she moved those fingers a couple centimeters south and began massaging herself. She started longing for things more sinful than any books she had ever read or movies she had ever seen. She pretended that he was inside her as she was inside herself.

She pictured his face contorting in pleasure and she couldn't help but scream from the feelings she was experiencing. Clare Edwards had just had her first orgasm.

_What you don't know, _

_What you can't see,_

_What I do for you,_

_I do for me._


End file.
